User talk:LuisYKW12
Key chain Never steal from an editor's user page and publish it. You didn't even notice the "unfinished" label at the top of the page? In the future, please trust me to publish my own goshdarn content. 'Til then, you can take seven days off. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 23:33, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ok Nerdy, I'm sorry :( LuisYKW219:19, 15/02/2014 Assist Trophies We don't need to list all the assist trophies. Listing the playable characters is good enough. If there are assist trophies from the Kirby series announced later (and I'm sure they will be), they can be mentioned. The Super Smash Bros. 4 articles are basically complete for the amount of information we currently have; right now they should only be updated when we receive new information (such as new characters or new content from the Kirby series). Thanks. -- Giokutalkuser 21:19, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ok :) LuisYKW2 ::If you go to the actual Smash Bros. website, all that's listed there is new characters and pictures of those characters. Try to, I suppose, replicate that, for lack of a better word. As far as they're concerned, characters are all that's really worth keeping there, so we should keep the same mindset until release. Kirpow (talk) 21:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Japanese content While it is understood that the Japanese version of the game is out, and there are various other Japanese sources, we'd like that you, and all others, refrain from adding said content. This is to avoid spoilers as well as prevent problems that occurred last year when Kirby: Triple Deluxe was released in Japan. We have less than a month before the English release of the game, so I suggest you wait until then before spilling the beans. Perhaps have a workshop page of sorts to keep some of the info so you don't forget in approx. twenty days. Your edits on this subject, however, will not be reverted. Happy editing! Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 12:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, but... how can I create my own workshop page? LuisYKW12 12:58, January 27, 2015 ::It's very easy. It's here. User:LuisYKW12/Workshop. Now you can start working. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 15:51, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Many Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::::You're welcome. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 20:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Squid Lance Good job with the article so far. Unfortunately, Iqskirby has already claimed this article. Perhaps you two could work together to create it! Otherwise, please save this page for Iqskirby. Thank you! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 21:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, I will hunt for other page to create. ::Thanks. All pages are open except Squid Lance, Storybook, the second boss, Elin, Figurine, the red fish enemy, and the purple glob enemy. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 22:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I will be making a page for the Kirby Submarine transformation. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 14:26, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know, I've finished my work, but I need to know the stages with the grab hand (that only appears in multiplayer). 16:52 03/03/2015 (Brasilia timezone, Brazil) Files Please do not change screenshots that editors upload, especially for the ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse figurines. Thank you. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 08:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY!!! (Again) 02:16 03/03/2015 (Brasilia timezone, Brazil) Birthday Happy birthday, Luis! Hope you had a good one. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 03:42, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Have a great birthday, Luis! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 11:51, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks guys, I appreciate :-) 14:03 13/04/2015 (Brasilia timezone, Brazil) User pages I have noticed that you have edited NathanandKirby's user page and my workshop. While I definitely do appreciate the images that you uploaded, I suggest that you ask on my talk page or on the workshop's talk page before editing. When it comes to editing someone's user page, however, I don't think that you're really supposed to do that in any normal case. It's okay, though- just ask next time! Again, thanks for the images though! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 11:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I think that I can help some friends, but sorry, I will ask next time! Images for the Challenge section Here are images you requested for the Challenge Mode section of the Kirby and the Rainbow Curse article. KatRC Challenge 3.jpg|Challenge Door KatRC Challenge 2.jpg|Challenge KatRC Challenge.jpg|Challenge Mode NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 04:04, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks!!! Invader Armor In case you aren't aware, we have a archive for ''Kirby: Planet Robobot videos. They may be helpful for the Invader Armor page. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 19:39, March 30, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks, this helps a lot! 21:10 02/04/2016 (Brasilia timezone, Brasil) Kirby: Planet Robobot final boss? I'm new to wikis and all, and I can't seem to find a bit of footage of the final boss, you seem to have gotten some. Can you share it with me? Chiptheblewcat (talk) 22:23, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat *Read the story of the game, there you can find information, it's on the page of the game. 19:34 27, April 2016 **I mean FOOTAGE, the Kirby: Planet Robobot boss, I keep looking around the page for footage to watch the fight, but everything I can find is just completing Overload Ocean. Sorry for being a nuisance. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 23:23, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat ***Try this video: Final Boss 20:32 27, April 2016 ****Thanks, I've really been wanting to see it, and when I noticed you linked me it, I almost jumped for joy. Thanks yet again, truly appriecieted. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 23:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat *****You're welcome! 20:45 27, April 2016 Actually, looking at the pages for Return to Dream Land and Triple Deluxe, they do this too, so I guess it's fine! Turkey basters are awesome! Just like me! 00:06, May 9, 2016 (UTC) A bad time Roland 69 is now blocked, for your sanity. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:36, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, my eyes were almost turnin' blue! 14:41 30, July 2016 (UTC-03:00) Brasília Sup LusisYKW12 10th Anniversary Hey Luis! Since your last edits, we've started to try to come up with ideas for Kirby Wiki's 10th anniversary at this thread. We've decided to do a bunch of things, including making a playlist by all of us of fitting Kirby songs. If you could contribute a track or two, that would be great. Thanks! ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 17:42, November 17, 2016 (UTC)